List of Magicians
In the Bartimaeus Trilogy, the ruling class in modern times are Magicians, who run the Government of England almost exclusively. As such, many of the characters in the series are Magicians. The following is a list of those appearing: Major Characters Rupert Devereaux The Prime Minister of England for the duration of the trilogy, Devereaux's power came not from his magical ability, which was implied to be not as great as come of his colleagues, but rather from his charisma and eloquence of speech. After the events of The Golem's Eye, he became increasingly paranoid, and rather than name a replacement for Duvall as Chief of Police, gave himself the position, although he left the actual running of the department to Jane Farrar. Throughout the series, his priorities seem to be altered from the norm, and he frequently behaves in a childlike manner, e.g. interrupting meetings about matters of pressing national security in order to eat doughnuts. Another example of this is his love of the theatre, which leads him to befriend Quentin Makepeace, taking him on as his sole confidant (not such a wise move, as it turns out), and also meaning that all state magicians are obliged to attend the theatre several times a year, which is directly responsible for the success of Makepeace's coup in Ptolemy's Gate Henry Duvall Henry Duvall was the Chief of Police during the first two books, a role which he was forced to relinquish at the end of The Golem's Eye, when his part in the Golem Affair was revealed. As the leader of the Night Police, Duvall was a werewolf who commanded a significant amount of power. It was thought (until fairly late on in Ptolemy's Gate, that Duvall was the ringleader of the Golem conspiracy, but this was later revealed to be Quentin Makepeace; nevertheless, Duvall was the most apparent antagonist of The Golem's Eye. He committed suicide by jumping from the window of his cell after his arrest; being five floors up, he stood little chance of survival. Simon Lovelace The main antagonist of The Amulet of Samarkand, Simon Lovelace was a vastly ambitious magician, whose ambition led to him attempting to take shortcuts to power; namely, summoning a entity called Ramuthra (a demon much more powerful than a marid) in order to destroy the hundred most senior magicians of the Government. He intended to do this by using the Amulet of Samarkand to protect him from the spirit, while everyone else was helplessly trapped in the giant pentacle into which he summoned Ramuthra. His plot was foiled by Bartimaeus and Nathaniel, who managed to regain possession of the Amulet, leaving Lovelace at the mercy of Ramuthra, who ate him and promptly returned to Other Place. It is shown later in the trilogy that, similarly to Duvall in The Golem's Eye, Quentin Makepeace was the true mastermind behind the plot, or at least had an equal share of the blame with Lovelace. Simon Lovelace was considered good looking, though he had a tendency to preen, a trait which Bartimaeus later drew a parallel with in Nathaniel, to his master's considerable displeasure. Quentin Makepeace Makepeace occupies a fairly minor role in the first and second books, although he was at least partially responsible for all the evil plots of the series, even becoming involved with the Resistance at one stage, although this was motivated by greed for power rather wanting to see the commoners prevail over magicians. A famed and brilliant playwright, Quentin Makepeace always seemed friendly and was seen by the Prime Minister as one of the only people he could trust; ironically, in fact, as previously noted, Makepeace was the mastermind behind many treasonous plots, more so than any other character within the series. Quentin Makepeace attempted to gain demonic power by summoning the great spirit Nouda into his body; instead his mind was destroyed, and his physical body was destroyed as well by a combination of Nathaniel, Bartimaeus and Gladstone's Staff. Nathaniel/John Mandrake Minor Characters *'Harold Button' *'Bruce Collins' *'Jane Farrar' *'George Ffoukes' *'Marmeduke Fry' *'Harknett' *'Harlequin' *'Clive Jenkins' *'Rufus Lime' *'Helen Malbindi' *'Carl Mortensen' *'Sholto Pinn' *'Rebecca Piper' *'Julius Tallow' *'Arthur Underwood' *'Jessica Whitwell' Historical Magicians Benjamin Disraeli William Gladstone Loew Ptolemy Solomon Category:Characters